


Best. Day. Ever.

by Vyxyn



Series: Vyxyn's Secret Santa Gifts - 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek is a lacrosse superstar, Frottage, I mean Noah is a nice name and everything but not for a Stilinski, M/M, Not fucking Noah, Stiles is a supernerd, i will fight you, sexy times in the locker room, the sheriff's name is John, then meeting the parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: Lacrosse Captain and resident hottie Derek Hale, makes his feelings known towards resident nerd Stiles Stilinski.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comedicdrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedicdrama/gifts).



> This is an Eternal Sterek Secret Santa gift for comedicdrama!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing sexy times in a long time. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh god Derek. FUCK.”

Stiles hands are clenching and unclenching, as Derek Hale, lacrosse captain, and sports all-rounder, is on his knees before Stiles, devouring Stiles’ cock like it’s the first ice cream of summer.

Stiles is leaning up against the lockers, after being pushed there by Derek, trying hard not to grab Derek by the hair and pulling. Derek on the other hand, is trying not the come in his pants, listening to Stiles moan and gasp, feeling him holding back from thrusting into Derek’s mouth.

Stiles moans just a little too loudly, as the door to the locker room bangs open, and the junior lacrosse teams enters after practice. Derek pulls off Stiles’ cock, lips swollen and pink, saliva mixed with pre-come coating his lips and dripping off his chin. He raises a finger to his lips and softly shushes Stiles, who nods his acquiescence, and mimics the movement, finger to his lips, and then groans, biting his fist to stop from being louder. Because Derek has just sucked one of Stiles’ balls into his mouth, and is rolling it on his tongue.

This all began 30 minutes earlier, when Stiles checked his cell phone after the final class of the day.

_ Meet me at crappy lockers in the locker room after class. Don’t bring Scott. _

Stiles did as he was told. He tends to do what Derek asks of him because they are friends, but also because Stiles has been in love with Derek since the day they met. In third grade. They became friends quickly, and Stiles realised almost immediately that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Derek.

He never in a million years thought there was actually a possibility it would happen.

So when Stiles arrived at the crappy lockers, he half expected Derek to be worried about something, and need reassurance. Or Derek asking for help with some of his homework. He wasn’t expecting what came flooding out of Derek’s mouth once Stiles rounded the corner.

“Stiles, I’m in love with you.”

Those 6 words had Stiles almost keeling over in shock. He tripped on nothing (which is pretty standard, but in this case completely warranted), and set his books on the bench in front of the lockers. His backpack dropped next to his books, but on the floor.

Once Stiles was able to speak, and speak coherently, he reassured Derek that the shock was a good kind of shock, not a bad kind, and that he loved Derek too. It didn’t take much before they were making out against the lockers, and all it took was a brush of their hard cocks against each other, for both boys to gasp, then grind, and for Derek to drop to his knees.

Derek finishes sucking on one ball, he takes the other into his mouth, with Stiles above him almost frantic. Even with the noise around them increasing, with the sounds of lockers slamming, showers turning on, play fighting, and the coach yelling, Stiles is trying so hard not to come too early. He grabs Derek’s shirt and tugs, hoping Derek gets the message. He does, releasing Stiles’ plum, and stands up. 

Stiles starts frantically pulling down Derek’s gym shorts, followed by his boxer briefs. He then pulls Derek towards him, flush against his body, electricity shooting through both of them as their cocks touch for the first time. Derek devours Stiles’ mouth again, and grinds against Stiles.

They pull apart, but not too far, breathing each other's air, as Derek thrusts again and again against Stiles, but it’s not enough. Derek lifts Stiles up, wrapping his lanky limbs around his torso, pushing him firmly up against the lockers. He grinds again.

“God Stiles. You see what you do to me? FEEL what you do to me? So long I’ve wanted this. So long I’ve dreamt of this.”

Stiles is panting, precome drizzling down his prick, aiding the slide of Derek’s cock against his own. “Tell me. Tell me what you’ve dreamt.”

Derek leans forward and bites Stiles’ earlobe, Stiles having to bite his bottom lip to stop from screaming. “So many things Stiles. Like fucking you over Harris’s desk. Or in a corner of the library somewhere. Or you, fucking me in the back of your dad’s cruiser.”

That’s all it takes for Stiles, balls drawing up, cock thickening, and he’s throwing his head back, mouth wide in a silent scream. Derek bites the cord of muscle in Stiles neck, earning a gasp, and another blurt of thick come spraying from Stiles’ cock, coating Derek’s. A couple more thrusts, and Derek is following Stiles, ropes of come painting Stiles’s belly and shirt.

Derek gently lowers Stiles to the ground, making sure he’s still got a good hold. Stiles stumbles a little, jelly legs making it difficult to stand. “That was incredible Derek. You’re incredible.”

Derek leans in and kisses Stiles, moaning his agreement through the kiss. “Can I drive you home?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, Roscoe is in the shop. And dad shouldn’t be home yet.”

They kiss again, before Derek pulls a t-shirt from his bag, and wipes down Stiles before wiping himself down. Stiles struggles to do up his pants, as his hands are shaking, so Derek helps. “You’re so good to me Derek.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

*****

Derek pulls into the driveway next to the Sheriff’s police cruiser, eyes wide with fear. Stiles tries to calm Derek, “He’s probably just got home and is in the shower, it’s ok.” He follows that with a kiss, then turns to exit the Camaro, only to see his dad standing on the porch.

“Stiles, Mr Hale, living room now please.”

Derek’s eyes widen even further, but he exits the car anyway, grabbing Stiles’ backpack from the backseat, while Stiles grabs his books. “It’ll be ok Derek. I’m sure it’ll be the standard dad/boyfriend talk.”

“He has a gun!” Derek hisses.

“Yes, and he’s not about to use it on you. ‘I shot the Hale boy because he’s dating my son’ isn’t going to get him out of a homicide charge.”

“You’re not helping!”

Just before they walk through the door, Stiles stops Derek with a steady hand. “I mean it though. It’ll be ok. My dad is awesome. You know him Derek, he thinks highly of you, always has. Ok?”

Derek takes a deep breath. “Promise?”

“Promise”.

Derek let’s Stiles go through first, shutting the door behind them both, and gently puts the backpack on the floor. Stiles plonks his books on the end table, then plonks himself on the couch, patting the seat next to him for Derek to sit.

“What’s going on daddy-o?”

The Sheriff puts on the Sheriff voice. “Well son, I couldn’t help but notice that you were canoodling with Mr Hale here, in his sister’s car.”

Stiles groans in frustration. “Daaad. We don’t use canoodling anymore. Ever. We kissed. Briefly. We made out earlier, but we just briefly kissed in the car.”

John turns to Derek. Derek’s hands are clasped so tight his knuckles are white. “It’s ok Derek, I’m not angry. I just wanted to know how long this has been going on for?”

Derek relaxes slightly. “Well sir, we only got together today. I told Stiles after school how I felt about him, and here we are.”

“So will you two be dating?”

Stiles is watching this conversation like he’s watching Wimbledon.

“Yes sir. I’d like to date your son.”

John smiles at Derek. “About damn time you two. There are a few rules though. Any date night, you need to have Stiles home at 10 pm. If you can’t make it that time, you call me and let me know. You are to come to dinner every Friday night, that is not negotiable. I know you’ve been a number of times before, but it’s different now. Also, I expect both of you to be safe, condoms, consent and all that jazz. Either of you have any questions, you ask me, got it?”

Stiles is looking on horrified at his father, who just said ‘be safe’ and ‘condoms’ in the same sentence. Derek is nodding along to everything John is saying.

“I will sir. I promise.”

“Good. Now Stiles, if you break Derek’s heart, I’ll sell the Jeep.”

“Dad!”

“I mean it Stiles.”

“Ugh. I know dad.”

“Good. Now, I’m hungry. What do you two say to pizza?”

“Sounds good sir.”

“Thanks dad.”

John gets up from his chair, clapping his hand on Derek’s shoulder, before walking into the kitchen to find the pizza menu. Derek turns to Stiles. “That could have been a lot worse.”

“He said condoms Derek. Condoms!”

Derek chuckles. “I know, but he’s right. And you were right. You’re dad is awesome.”

“Yeah he is. I can’t believe he said canoodling.”

Derek leans towards Stiles and whispers, “I definitely think what happened in the locker room was canoodling.”

“Well if that’s the case, I can’t wait to canoodle with you again.”

Derek chuckles again, and kisses Stiles on the cheek. Stiles sighs happily and whispers, “Best. Day. EVER.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
